Connecting to Spirit as Householder, Aspirant, or In Between
It is true that we are slowly evolving from mental to spiritual beings. In fact, as mental beings, we can now consciously make the decision and effort to connect with Spirit in any area of our lives. When we do, we experience a palpable silence and rich presence within; we shift from selfishness to self-givingness; and we more acutely perceive the subtle truths unfolding around us. All told, by connecting to Spirit we experience an intense, ongoing joy and delight in being alive. And yet we cannot all have the same approach to Spirit, as each of our lives are different. It would seem that there should be a variety of approaches to Spirit that would accommodate differences in people, including different stages in their psychological and spiritual development. Therefore, let's consider two approaches; one from the perspective of the "householder"; and the other from the perspective of the "spiritual aspirant". The former tries to bring Spirit into life in order to create success, harmony, and well-being in the family; while the latter aspires to uplift his psychological and spiritual nature, making that the cornerstone of his life. Of course, there are untold levels in between. The householder takes to the spirit by opening to the spiritual Force in order to create a happy and prosperous family existence. As a result, his or her life continually comes under control. The individual can engage in the act of "consecration" before major activities, such as an important business meeting; or to resolve a problem, such as a pressing money issue, the health of a spouse, or a child's education. By opening to the spiritual Force, positive material results quickly and miraculously move in one's direction. I.e., the activity engaged in unfolds marvelously, and the problem addressed tends to quickly dissipate. This sudden cooperation from the world around us I call a "life response." The spiritual Aspirant on the other hand seeks to change and transform his very nature. This individual seeks to raise his consciousness, to come out of his essential Ignorance born of creation, and evolve and transform the parts of his being -- physical, vital, and mental -- through the power of the Spirit. The Man of the Spirit seeks to come in contact with his evolving Soul within, as well as the transcendent Force above in order to transmute his psychological nature, and to infuse the spirit in all aspects of his life. He lives a life of adventure of ever-increasing consciousness, discovery, and joy. Eventually he surrenders his very life and being to the Will of the Divine, to be Its instrument for the further evolution of humanity on earth. If we are serious about connecting with spirit, we can do so as Householder, Spiritual Aspirant, or somewhere in between. Each person who feels an inner call to move beyond his current condition is a ripe candidate. Only one should consider his status in life -- whether husband/wife, father/mother, worker, pioneer, spiritual seeker, etc. -- and determine what approach is best. Whatever we choose, life will be a constant adventure, a continuous learning process, as we experience a never-ending procession of miraculous-like events that will make life truly worth living. Category:Spirituality